No Good Choices
by 0zer0
Summary: Alex meets Earth-X Maggie and it changes everything.


This story was started shortly after the Crisis on Earth-X cross over episode that aired more than a year ago. I pretty much stopped watching Supergirl after that but would occasionally write a little bit of this story. Then suddenly it all came together over the past week and I decided to share it since I've enjoyed so many other stories and wanted to contribute to the fandom.

Premise: Alex meets Earth X Maggie.

No beta. No editor. Just me rambling.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood shivering in the night. Her hands behind her head staring at the ditch her dead body was about to fall into. She couldn't quite believe any of it was happening. The sound of soldiers readying their weapons behind her. Strangers to either side. And her sister, Supergirl, captured and being held on an entirely different earth. Her mind spun its tactical wheels looking for an opportunity. An out.

As her own heavy breathing covered up the sound of safeties being clicked off of automatic rifles her mind finally flipped from survival to fatalism. That she was going to die here nameless faceless. And the people she loved would never even know what happened to her. Kara, her mother, Maggie...

The sudden sound of gunfire, but the distinct lack of bullet holes in her body jolted Alex back to the present. Spinning around to join their motley group to attack the soldiers that had been about to shoot them all in the back.

The rescue coming so unexpectedly her brain barely caught up to the fact that she was still alive by the time they were led into the hidden headquarters of the resistance. To add to the surreal experience was seeing 'General' Schott running the show in a way her Winn had never even imagined doing. It was clear this world had made him into a very different person than the one she came from.

"We have a very small window of time to pull this infiltration off and I won't risk our chance to strike a blow here and now!" Schott dismissed the pleading of their group for a little more time so they could get back to their own earth and Alex felt her heart drop.

"What if we could get a bigger window?"

All heads turned to the quiet voice across the room and Alex caught her breath as another familiar face stood up. James Olsen seemed somehow smaller to Alex, and when he stepped around the computer terminal he had been sitting behind she could see scarring on his face and a distinct limp from hidden injuries.

Schott glared at the taller man. "What do you mean?"

"What if instead of sneaking in while the security systems are upgrading we extend the length of that shut down." Seeing he had everyone's full attention he continued. "We get access to their systems at the top and shut it down. Maybe completely, but certainly for longer than the already very short window we have."

Oliver spoke up hopefully, "You have access? Let's do it!"

Schott interrupted harshly, "We don't have that access any longer and you know it."

James smiled grimly pointing a finger at Alex, "But now we have her."

Alex shifted uncomfortably under Schott's assessing look, not the least reassured when he spoke next.

"Do you think she can get her to come out of the dark? It's been over three years."

"Only one way to find out." James turned to Alex. "Do you know a Margaret Anderson in your world?"

Feeling on the spot and very confused, Alex shook her head, "I don't think so."

James turned and limped back to his computer console and brought up a series of images that caused Alex to gasp. Up on the screens were various pictures of Maggie. Dressed as a police officer, walking in civilian clothes, and standing next to a man in military dress. An SS officer.

"Margaret Anderson. Formerly Officer Margaret Sawyer and friend to the resistance. Her inside knowledge of the police was invaluable. And her marriage to John Anderson, chief of police made her immune to suspicion and our most reliable source."

Alex nearly choked at the thought of Maggie married to a man, but James' next words were a knife to her heart.

"That is until her lover," here James paused as another photo came up of Alex and Maggie standing close together eyes only for each other, "Was killed. Presumably by the secret police, but we suspect her sister, Overgirl, crushed every bone in her body when she found out she was gay and therefore an embarrassment to the Fatherland."

Alex couldn't hold back a gasp. "Oh my god. My sister killed me?"

Schott answered in a kinder voice than she had heard him use so far, "We believe you were killed for being gay since after your death we expected to be raided by the police, but none ever came. We presume you hid your participation in the resistance even as your sister tortured you."

Feeling faint, Alex could only listen as James picked up the thread of the story. Again focusing on Maggie. "After your body was dumped where Maggie could find it she withdrew all contact with us. We tried to reach out, but she never responded to any message we sent. She quit the police force and the last time we saw her was pushing a baby carriage in the park. We occasionally check in but she has never once acknowledge our attempts. She is now a dutiful wife and mother for the Fatherland."

As one more picture filled the screen, this one of Maggie holding the hand of a toddler as they walked down the street Alex felt her heart being crushed. When she felt a hand on her arm she glanced over to see Sarah's sympathetic smile. Taking a breath, Alex squared her shoulders and faced the group. "So how can she help us?"

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is the best way to contact her?" Alex stared out the front window of the car watching Maggie walking into a nursery school. Daughter's hand clasped in hers. The knot in her gut pulled tighter at the thought of the life they were about to disrupt.

James shrugged, "I don't think she will talk to any of us. Hasn't responded in years." He turned his head to look at Alex once Maggie disappeared inside. Other children and parents coming and going from the building. "The question is how badly do you want to go home?"

Rubbing her damp palms on her pant legs, Alex answered as she watched Maggie exit the building and begin walking up the sidewalk on a trajectory that would take her past where they were parked. "Bad enough to possibly ruin her life I guess."

Without another word Alex exited the car just as the woman in question crossed in front of it. "Maggie." Maggie's steps faltered and Alex could see her face turn white as she cast her gaze around frantically. When their gazes locked Maggie stumbled and Alex quickly moved to intercept her fall.

"No!" Maggie shied away attempting to both look and not look at the specter before her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Maggie…" Alex tried to be soothing but the other woman just shifted away from her pressing herself against the brick wall and refusing to look at her.

James exited the car and carefully approached. "Maggie. We need to talk to you."

"James, she… you can't be here!" Maggie's gaze darted around frantically but never landing on Alex.

"Just get in the car Maggie. We can talk." James opened the back door of his car hoping to get them off the street before someone noticed their odd behavior but Maggie continued to be frozen in place.

Stepping in Alex spoke as gently as she could catching eyes darkened with fear, "Please Maggie. I need your help."

Making a small sound in her throat Maggie finally looked directly at Alex and burst into action. She quickly grabbed Alex by the arm and twisted it behind her back shoving Alex against the side of the car like she was a perp under arrest. "Who the hell are you?"

James stepped up placing a hand on Maggie's shoulder trying to block the view of passersby with his body. "Maggie, stop it. You are drawing attention and none of us need that. Get in the car and we will explain."

Alex watched over her shoulder as Maggie looked back and forth between them finally letting her go with a small shove toward the open door. Following Alex into the back seat when she spoke she was clearly seething. "This had better be good James."

"Maggie, I'm-," As the car pulled away from the curb Alex began to explain only to be cut off immediately by the woman in the backseat with her.

Ignoring Alex, Maggie leaned forward toward the front seat. "James?"

Meeting Maggie's gaze in the rear view mirror James assured her, "All protocols were followed. Security cameras on both corners were vandalized this morning. We can circle back around and drop you back off here and no one will be the wiser."

Maggie shifted and abruptly reached over pulling Alex's shirt collar away from her neck clearly looking for something. Dissatisfied she pushed Alex back and pulled her shirt out where it was tucked into her pants. Stomach and side exposed Alex could only watch as Maggie tentatively ran her fingertips along smooth skin. With a grimace Maggie pulled Alex's shirt back down covering the unblemished skin. Sitting back she scowled, "I have a two hour window. You should start by explaining who the hell you are."

Alex was thrown by the hard look being cast her way. This was not her Maggie. There were physical differences. Her face was harder. Lines and shadows that didn't exist on the face she knew were clear evidence of a harder life lived. Knowing this woman wouldn't tolerate anything but the truth she laid it all out. "I'm not your Alex. I am from an alternate earth. I was brought here last night to be executed after Overgirl kidnapped my sister Supergirl. And now I need to get back to where she is being held or we will stand no chance of stopping their plan to take over all the worlds that exist."

Maggie blinked briefly but didn't break eye contact with Alex. "James?"

"All true." James answered from the front seat as he drove randomly through the city watching for tails.

"So what does any of this have to do with me?"

Alex could see the wheels turning in Maggie's head. Some things didn't change apparently. "We want you to help the resistance shut down the security surrounding the device that allows for travel between Earths so I can get back to my sister and stop Overgirl and your Fuhrer's plot to control all our worlds."

A few very long heartbeats passed as Alex and Maggie held each other's gaze before Maggie shifted her eyes to catch James' in the rear view mirror. "What's in it for me?"

Without missing a beat James' asked, "What do you want?"

Silence filled the car briefly before Maggie answered with conviction. "Out. I want out. For me and my daughter. Out of this country. Out of this war."

Alex gasped at the harsh and very clear demand but James didn't bat an eye before answering. "Done."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Its stupid that you are staying with me."

Alex double checked the clip in her gun before tucking into the back of her pants and pulling her sweater down over it. "I don't care. You aren't going back there alone."

Maggie leaned forward in the car. "James, tell her it's stupid."

James looked into the rearview mirror briefly. "Its stupid but I'm glad she's going."

Grimacing, Maggie asked, "You don't trust me?"

James shook his head, "I trust you. I trust you want out and you believe we can get you out. I don't trust that something might go wrong while you are waiting to access the computer system and you will be without back up ending our operation before it even has a chance to get started." Stopping at a red light he looked over his shoulder to meet Maggie's angry eyes. "This has to happen Maggie. This is bigger than just you and with her being officially dead she won't set off any red flags if they are running any kind of facial recognition software or doing sweeps."

Maggie sat back annoyed but accepting. "Fine. But you can't act like you know me. Just trail along behind till we get to my house. Circle around the back and jump the fence. I will turn off the security. Can you do that?"

Alex tried not to be offended by Maggie's lack of trust. Reminding herself this woman doesn't know her or what she is capable of. "Of course."

Car back in motion James brought them to a halt in the same place they had picked Maggie up across from the nursery school. Turning to face the two women in the back seat he slid Maggie a cell phone. "Call if you have a problem. You know where the extraction point is. Shut down the security software and get out. There will be a car waiting to bring you to our base. From there we will get you and your daughter out after this op is over and our visitors are on their way."

Taking the phone she nodded her head grimly. "Simple."

James smiled. "Yeah, simple. Hey, I'm really glad to see you again Maggie."

A small half smile dimpled one cheek as Maggie nodded her head at James before getting out without looking back. Waiting a beat, Alex also slid out of the car to follow the other woman at a safe distance.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dropping lightly to the ground off the side of the six foot high security fence Alex looked up to see Maggie holding her back door open gesturing for her to hurry. A few quick strides and she was entering the back of the house slipping past the shorter woman as she closed the door behind them.

Speaking in a whisper Maggie said, "Stay back here until I feed Ally and put her down for a nap."

"What? I should meet her." Alex shook her head but spoke in a whisper as well.

"Why would you do that? Just stay back here-"

"Because Maggie we are going to be escaping together and I intend to make absolutely certain you and your daughter, Ally? Make it out of here safely. And it won't help if some stranger suddenly grabs her and carries her away possibly under dangerous circumstances." Alex gentled her voice. "Introduce me as your friend. It will be okay. I promise."

Maggie grimaced, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Glad to realize she had won that small argument Alex followed behind trying not to think about other promises made to a different Maggie that she had failed to keep. And then she was up close to the little girl she had watched holding hands with her mother on their walk here from the school.

"Allison, this is my friend Alex. She is going to have lunch with us."

Wide brown eyes blinked up at her but the little girl stayed close to her mother's side gripping her pant leg. Kneeling down Alex spoke gently with a warm smile, "Hello Ally, can I call you Ally?" Getting a small smile, with dimples, Alex smiled brightly and tried to speak past the unexpected lump in her throat. "It is very nice to meet you Ally. I'm looking forward to having lunch with you!"

The little smile grew bigger and Maggie shook her head. She should have known Alex, any Alex, would charm her daughter. "Come on you two. Let's go to the kitchen."

Maggie reached into the refrigerator to pull out the makings of sandwiches and some fruit to cut up. She was momentarily taken aback to turn around to the sight of Alex and her daughter sitting on stools at the kitchen island smiling at her.

Alex's smile slipped from her face at Maggie's frozen form. "You okay Maggie?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Looking away Maggie quickly began assembling a small meal for the three of them trying desperately to not think about the ghost sitting next to her daughter. A dream that stayed tucked in the very very far back of her mind only brought out during the hardest times for comfort.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby." Maggie knew her voice was oddly thick.

"Juice please?"

Alex stood up rounding the island, "I'll get it." After filling three glasses and setting them out she gave Maggie's shoulder a small squeeze before returning to her stool beside Ally.

xxxxxxxxxx

While Alex read a story to Ally hoping the little girl would take a good nap Maggie packed a small bag with a few essentials for the two of them. They had to wait another hour or two before they were to shut down the security systems and then they could leave. The waiting was killing her. Being so close to freedom it was all she could do not to just run right then. She also knew the later it got the more likely it was for her husband to come home. They needed to be long gone before he did.

"Hey."

Maggie jumped at the quiet voice from her bedroom doorway. Turning she nodded at Alex as the woman slowly came into the room. "Lift up the end of the bed platform for me."

Brow furrowed Alex did as instructed. Grunting a little as she lifted the heavy piece of furniture.

Maggie dropped to her knees and reached under the bed feeling around till she could pull back a thin package that had been taped under it. Standing back up as Alex dropped the bed with a muffled thump Maggie pulled away the tape. Two passports and a small amount of cash came out of the package and were quickly tucked into the small duffel bag sitting on the end of the bed.

"You were going to run."

"I was prepared for any opportunity, but I didn't have a plan yet."

"Maggie…"

"This is no life." Maggie ran her hands through her hair. "I don't want this life for her. I love her so much and I don't want this life for her."

Alex nodded her head in understanding. "She's out for the count. Come downstairs. I'll make us some tea."

"I could use something stronger." But she followed along behind and watched as Alex put a kettle on the stove.

They sat at the small table in the kitchen. Neither really drinking their tea. Maggie found herself staring at Alex's long fingers as she fiddled with the tea bag string when a thought suddenly struck her. "Do I exist in your world?"

"Oh, yeah. You do."

"Are we…?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "We were together. Engaged, but, ah, we ended things not too long ago."

"Oh." Maggie blinked a couple of times. "Why did it end?"

"We, ah, wanted different things." Feeling compelled to explain Alex continued. "I wanted kids and she didn't, so...so we ended it. I still love her. I think I always will." There was a long pause as Alex thought about the life Maggie was trying to escape. "That must seem silly to you."

"No. No. I just. I can't imagine living in a world where you have so much opportunity to love that you would willingly throw it away when you had it." Maggie turned her head to look at Alex as if debating how much she should say. "Do you know how much time my Alex and I had together? I would guess… 5… 6 days total over the course of 3 years. Never one full day. We made love exactly twice. And I would give just about anything to simply touch her hand again. Just that." Maggie didn't cry and her voice didn't shake her despair was so profound it no longer made her feel anything. "So I really can't even imagine the world you must come from to do what you did."

Silence stretched between them for awhile before Maggie spoke again. "He took me to see her body. My husband. Made me look at it. Her face… was perfect. Beautiful. Peaceful maybe?"

Alex could hear the other woman gritting her teeth with the still felt anger and pain of the past but she made no move to intercede. Sensing somehow that Maggie needed to get this out. This opportunity to mourn the lover she had to deny ever existed.

"But the rest of her body was just a mass of bruises and, and bones sticking out." Maggie shook her head in remembered disbelief. "I didn't know you could do that to a human body…"

Feeling tears welling in her own eyes, Alex whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Maggie ignored the sympathy. "It doesn't matter. I got the message loud and clear. Sometimes I feel like such a coward. I could have fought back. I could have told him to go to hell. Instead I just hid. Pretended I didn't know who she was."

"Maggie, you did exactly what you had to do to survive and you know it." Sitting forward Alex spoke earnestly, "And I think she would have been glad you did. She would have wanted you to survive."

Clenching her fists Maggie glared at Alex. "Is that what I've done? Survived? Because I hate this life. I hate it all."

Reaching over tentatively, Alex carefully pried the clenched fists open and held Maggie's hands gently in hers. "Good thing we're about to get you out of it then, huh?"

Maggie nodded her head smiling gratefully. Unshed tears making her eyes glossy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Glancing at her watch Maggie paced in her husbands office waiting for the signal from James to start shutting things down.

"You have the passwords?"

"Yes."

"You're sure he hasn't changed them?"

"I'm sure." Maggie glared at Alex. "I told you I was looking for an opportunity."

Before Alex can say anything else the burner phone vibrated. A glance at the screen and she nodded. "It's time to start."

Maggie flew to the desk chair tapping away at the keyboard quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

Maggie froze for a moment before slowly turning around to face her husband standing silhouetted in his office door. "John, I was looking for…" But her voice trailed off when she realized he wasn't looking at her. He only had eyes for Alex who had stepped out of the shadows with a gun trained on him.

John went to pull his own gun, but Alex growled, "Don't."

Keeping his hands out to the sides he slowly moved into the room. "You are dead. I saw you."

"That's right, you took your wife to see my dead body as incentive to change her deviant ways." Stepping between Maggie and her husband Alex tried to keep him distracted so Maggie could finish shutting down the security feeds for the infiltration team. "Such a charmer you."

John bristled, "And I would say it was for the best. She became a true wife and mother once you were out of the picture."

"Oh simple man. I bet you actually believe that." At her mocking John made to move toward her but she kept the gun carefully trained on him and herself between the computer screen behind her and his line of sight. "Did you think seeing my destroyed body made her love you? Made her want to be with you? Or did it terrify her exactly how you wanted? Make her fear for her life to keep her in line."

"Shut up! Who are you? You don't know what you are talking about." John's hands clenched into fists as he focused on the woman in front of him. Completely forgetting his wife taping away on his work computer. "She loves me! Because I made a real woman out of her!"

Alex found herself getting equally angry. Wanting to hurt this man for every minute Maggie was made to feel less than the amazing person she was born to be. "No, you terrified and tormented her into submission."

"I allowed her to fulfill herself as a mother and a citizen of the Fatherland by giving her a child. Something your perverted actions could never give her." John moved marginally closer to the clearly enraged Alex pushing her to hopefully make a rash decision he could take advantage of.

Enraged, but not taking the bait, Alex didn't move closer hitting back verbally. "Breeding a child isn't exactly the height of enlightenment now is it? But two people coming together deciding to raise a child because they think together they can give it the world? That's a choice. That is being a parent." Feeling Maggie's hand at her back signaling she was done Alex smirked and tacked on another dig, "Doing it for your 'Fatherland' just makes you sheep."

"I saved her! When that family of her's was caught. How do you think she managed to stay here? Because she doesn't have an accent? Hardly!" John sneered.

At the mention on her family Maggie stepped around Alex to look at her husband. "What do you mean caught?"

"Caught! By the Black Boots! That's why I stalled you that day. Because I knew they were coming." Seeing the look of horror on Maggie's face he got nervous, "I saved your life Maggie. If I had let you leave that day you would have been sent to the camps along with them."

"My family… that I thought abandon me here were sent to a camp? And you didn't tell me? Help me stop it! I was 14 years old you bastard!" Maggie charged her husband in a fury before Alex could stop her.

Maggie's weight and anger were enough to knock her husband to the ground but he continued to fight. Pulling her to the ground with him. Trying to tame her even in the face of her complete defiance.

"Never you bastard! I never wanted you!"

Alex tried to pull Maggie away but John fought to hold on to her. One arm going around Maggie's throat even as his other hand pulled his gun. "You love me you bitch!"

Two loud shots followed by a third cut through the night and Alex watched in horror as Maggie rolled away panting heavily clutching her side as her husband lay unmoving staring at them breath coming in ever slower pants as he gasped for breath. "I… I loved you…"

Grunting, Maggie struggled to her feet grabbing the gun from his now limp hand, "You condemned me."

Alex watched as blood pooled around the man staining the carpet until Maggie grabbed her arm that was still holding her own smoking gun.

"Alex! We have to go! Now!"

As Maggie bolted away Alex followed behind but stopped her at the base of the stairs. "Your side. You're bleeding."

"We have to go now. The gun shots will bring the police in minutes Alex. We have to go!"

"Mommy?"

Both women looked up to see a sleepy Ally at the top of the stairs.

"I got her." Darting up the steps Alex picked the toddler up. Bounding back down the stairs she followed Maggie into the kitchen grabbing the duffel bag they had packed earlier and slung it over her shoulder. "Grab a dish towel. Press it against your side."

Looking over Alex could see blood had spread across Maggie's left side soaking her shirt and starting to seep into her jeans. "Towel! And get a coat to cover up."

Maggie did as instructed as they left the house through the garage. She crawled into the back seat and let Alex push the bag and Ally in with her. Her daughter plastered herself against her mother's side clearly terrified by what was going on. "It's okay baby. Alex is going to take us somewhere safe."

Jumping in the front seat, Alex started the car and backing out the minute the garage door had risen high enough. She had to fight with her instinct to speed knowing that driving erratically would just draw attention to them. She thought she could hear sirens in the distance but had no way of knowing if they were coming for them.

Making the ten minute drive to where their extraction vehicle was waiting was agonizing. Every minute she wasn't giving first aid to Maggie was closing the window on her being able to keep her alive. Finally spotting the car she pulled up behind it and jumped out. Immediately opening the back door.

"Come here Ally. Take my hand. While I help your Mom."

The little girl did as instructed as Maggie shoved the bag at Alex. "Take it and her and go."

"Not a chance Sawyer. Get your ass out of that car." Alex used one arm to bodily pull Maggie out of the car and to her side ignoring the agonized groan Maggie couldn't fully contain.

As they approached the other car the driver got out and helped. Quickly getting the three fugitives into the back seat he sped away with a muttered "Jesus Christ."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Medic!" As they came to a screeching stop Alex was shouting for help hoping someone could still save the woman in her arms.

The driver had called ahead and assistance was immediately on hand. Two field medics rushed their car helping Alex pull Maggie out of the back seat. As the two set to work Alex shifted up to hold Maggie's head in her lap. She could see them putting pressure on the wound even as their hands slowed as their medical training telegraphed the extent of the injuries before them.

Ignoring what her own medical training was telling her she cradled Maggie's head and spoke reassuringly. "Hey, you are going to be just fine. Just fine."

Maggie struggled to breath even as the pain from her wound seemed to recede. Looking up into Alex's face she smiled. A full dimpled smile of love and happiness. "I missed you so much Alex."

Choking on emotion Alex stoked Maggie's face. "I missed you too."

Gasping slightly Maggie gripped Alex's hand and held the other woman's gaze even as her own went glassy and distant. "I'm so glad I got to see you again…"

"Maggie! No!" Alex shook the woman in her arms but to no avail. She looked at the two medics who's expression conveyed only sympathy. "Oh Maggie…."

Alex felt the body in her arms go limp. Felt the last breath leave Maggie's body before she let it drop fully to the floor. The weight of another, much smaller body, pressing against her side pulled her out of the inevitable grief spiral.

"Mommy?"

Alex shifted to pull the little girl into a tight hug. Saying, "Oh sweety, I've got you." Even as she stood up to block the bloody view. The little girl tightly wrapped her arms and legs around Alex's neck and waist.

"Alex!" Sarah shouted, "We have to go!"

Seeing the swirl of people moving out toward the portal that would take them to another earth, Alex started toward it until James stopped her.

"I'll take her. You can go."

Alex looked at him appalled and speaking in a tone that brooked no argument. "She comes with me."

Sarah rushed over, "We have to go. Now."

Child clasped in her arms Alex spared one last glance at the woman who had died without ever reaching freedom. In that moment Alex knew she would do everything in her power to make sure her daughter lived a full and happy life. "Lets go."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alex."

"Kara."

Kara frowned at her sister's mocking tone. "Don't act like this is perfectly normal!"

"Keep your voice down!" They were finally home. Two worlds and a Nazi Army defeated but they had made it home. Most of them had anyway.

Back at Alex's apartment Ally had went down for a fitful nap clutching the soft plush toy kitten that Alex had discovered in the duffel bag Maggie packed for them. There were a few other surprises in the bag as well including a small stack of photographs that documented Ally's life. There was just one of mother, daughter, and father. No one in the photo looked happy. Sitting on her couch she fingered the pictures till she found one of Maggie and Ally smiling together with their matched set of dimples.

"Alex. I love you and will support you whatever you decide to do."

Alex looked at her sister. "I appreciate that."

Kara reached over and took Alex's hand. "Do you know what you are going to do?"

Sighing, Alex held up the photograph, "I'm going to try and get her mother back."

"And if Maggie doesn't want that?"

"If she doesn't then I hold no animosity toward her about it and I will take care of Ally myself."

"You are putting a lot of your fate into Maggie's hands."

"I don't feel I have much choice Kara." Gathering a couple more pictures Alex stood up and tucked them into her jacket pocket. "Best case scenario the three of us figure out a way to be a family."

Kara looked up at her sister sadly, "Worst case?"

"Worst case she takes in Ally and shuts me out of their life." Scooping up her keys Alex headed toward the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maggie crouched beside the crime scene letting her gaze move across the ground taking in each evidence marker trying to imagine the scenario that had taken place hours prior leading to the death of an alien and a human. The sound of the crowd gathered outside the police tape a distant murmur as she focused on the ground around her.

Feeling a buzzing vibration from her coat pocket she blindly pulled it out to glance at the screen. Seeing the name 'Danvers' she frowned before shoving the phone back in her pocket to focus back on the task in front of her. Not more than a minute later her phone began buzzing again.

Standing up she pulled her phone out again. Stone faced she answered. "Sawyer."

"Maggie. I need to talk to you."

"I'm a little busy right now Danvers."

"I can see that. But this is important."

Maggie looked up and scanned the nearby crowd. Her gaze landing on a determined looking Alex. Stomach dropping at the sight of her ex she hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket before slowly making her way around the edge of the crime scene. Their break up had been mutual, but she certainly wasn't at a place yet where she wanted to casually hang out with the other woman. Quite honestly she felt like shit still and wasn't entirely sure she would ever not feel like shit about it.

"Danvers..."

"I'm sorry Maggie. I know you are working and we agreed to give each other space..."

Slipping under the police tape Maggie indicated they should move away from the crowd with a nod of her head. Walking till they were far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard before turning to face Alex. Now that they were closer she could see fresh bruises darkening the side of the other woman's face. There was no telling what other injuries she may have been sporting. "What's happened?"

"Do you have time to talk? I have something important to tell you."

"Alex..."

"Please. I wouldn't come here if it wasn't important."

Frowning, Maggie reluctantly agreed. "I'm almost done here. I'll need an hour or so to file my report before I can meet you."

Alex looked like she was going to argue but decided against it. "The park by the station?" Alex began withdrawing into the crowd. Hands pushed deep into her pockets shoulders hunched. "I'll wait there for you. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." Maggie did not feel good about their impending meeting.

xxxxxxxxxx

Knowing she was stalling Maggie dropped her report off with the desk sergeant to file before grabbing her helmet and jacket and heading out the front door of the precinct. The park was a familiar meeting place for her and Alex, and her eye immediately went to their regular bench where sure enough Alex was pacing. She could see the agitation pouring off the woman even at a distance.

Approaching she cleared her throat. "Danvers."

Alex spun around surprised that Maggie had gotten so close without her noticing. The relief at seeing the woman making her feel almost light headed. Without thinking she stepped forward and wrapped her arms, her body if she could, around the slightly shorter woman. Burying her face in the crook of a familiar neck, breathing deeply the smell of familiar shampoo and Maggie. Alex nearly sobbed when arms slowly crept around her waist to hold her.

Shocked, Maggie felt Alex shaking. Instinct taking over she murmured calming words into her ex-fiance's hair, "Hey, it's okay. You're okay."

Finally pulling back from the embrace, Alex laughed without humor as she tried to wipe away the evidence of tears on her face. "I'm okay… YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Alex, what is going on?" Dread formed hot and heavy in Maggie's gut. They weren't together but she was not such a fool as to tell herself she no longer cared.

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired and glad you are okay. And I didn't know what else to do and I'm pretty sure it's unforgivable because you are never going to believe I did it because I thought it was the best choice -"

"Alex! Breath. Just.." Pushing the taller woman toward the bench, Maggie forced her to sit down and sat beside her holding hands. "Breath."

Taking a few deep breaths, Alex calmed herself enough to talk. Holding Maggie's gaze she wondered if this was the last time the woman would look at her with anything but hatred. "Do you remember Kara's friend? Barry Allen?"

"The guy from the other earth she visited?" Despite her science background the math behind that particular phenomena had blown Maggie's mind.

"Right, well I just got back from one of those other earths. Except it was awful. Think Nazi's won World War Two. Literally." Alex took a deep breath and gripped Maggie's hands tightly. "I met you there. I met you and I held you while you died."

"Oh, Alex…"

"And then I brought your daughter back here with me." Alex felt tears leaving her eyes once again as Maggie jerked her hands away. Watching as the woman she loved looked at her with a mix of anger and disgust. "I can explain…. If, if you want. Or not. Maybe you don't want to know."

"Jesus Christ Alex!" Standing, Maggie ran a hand through her hair in agitation. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hit someone or throw up. Maybe both. Glaring at the the still seated woman she threw her hands in the air. "Are you insane? You have to take her back!"

Taking a deep breath Alex tried to speak calmly as she looked Maggie in the eye despite the continued glare of disgust. "There is no one to take her back to Maggie. Her mom is dead. Her father is dead. I should have left her there to be raised in some Nazi orphanage? No. Absolutely not."

"Alex…I…" At a loss Maggie's words trailed off.

Standing, Alex put a hand on Maggie's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "It's a lot, and crazy, and no one expects anything of you Maggie. You didn't ask for this and if you don't want anything to do with it-"

Angry, Maggie jerked away from Alex's hand glaring at the taller woman. "Is that what you think of me? That I just wouldn't care?"

"No, no Maggie, that's not what I meant."

"I may not want kids, but that doesn't make me a monster!"

"Of course not. I never thought that." Alex watched as Maggie paced away before turning back again with a glare. Raising her hands in supplication Alex said, "I would like to tell you what happened. I would like to tell you about her. About them."

Maggie sat quietly as Alex told her tale. She wouldn't have believed it if not for the pictures clutched in her hands. It wasn't the tiny baby held by an exhausted Maggie in a hospital bed that got her. It wasn't the matching grins on her face and an as yet unknown toddler who was so very obviously her mothers daughter. No it was the family photograph that did it. Mother, baby, father. And Maggie recognized that man. Or at least the boy he had been. He was her 'boyfriend' in junior high. And there was absolutely no reason why anyone would have associated him with her so many years later.

Alex looked at the woman beside her with concern. "Maggie? Are you okay?"

"Okay is not the word I would use right now Danvers." Silence stretched between them until Maggie held up the family picture. "I went to school with him."

Alex felt a weight lift as she realized that Maggie believed her story. Wasn't going to dismiss what she was being told. Also knowing that her window of opportunity to make this okay was limited she added another truth that was all her own. "When I heard their story. The other Maggie and Alex. I thought to myself right then that I was going to get them out of there and I was going to come home to you and beg you to forgive me and take me back. Because love like ours is more rare and special than I gave it credit for. I'm not over you by a long shot Maggie Sawyer and I hope you aren't over me. "

Getting no response to her declaration, Alex cleared her throat before continuing. "I have no rights here Maggie, but know that I am here to help. Whatever you decided I would like to be part of her life. Part of yours again too…" Seeing she had gone too far too fast Alex put up her hands in surrender. "And if you can't do this also know that I will make sure she is well taken care of, but if you decided to meet her you have to be fully committed to taking her in. She will think you are her mother. There can be no half way."

Maggie briefly thought of a snide comment about not being the one with commitment issues but instead just nodded her head. "I understand."

Silence stretched till it became uncomfortable and Alex slowly stood up. "Give it some thought and please just let me know what you decide. One way or the other."

Maggie could barely nod her head as Alex walked away leaving her alone with her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex pushed her food around on her plate even as she watched Ally doing the same thing. The little girl had been very quiet since waking up from her nap. Shrugging when asked if she was hungry and sitting at the table to eat without speaking clutching her stuffed kitten in her lap.

Kara cleared her throat and nodded toward the door when Alex looked up at her. "She's pacing outside."

Alex sighed and took a drink of her water. The silence stretched on. "Hey Ally, are you done? Why don't you go watch some cartoons with Aunt Kara while I clean up, okay?"

Ally nodded before sliding off her chair and darting across to the couch to settle into the cushions. As Kara followed behind she squeezed Alex's shoulder in sympathy. Standing Alex began clearing the table. She was giving it tonight. This odd limbo they were in. Tomorrow she would take control of their life, but tonight she was just going to let herself hope.

Putting the last dish in the washer Alex heard her phone buzz on the counter. Glancing at it she read a message from Maggie asking her to meet her. In the hallway. Wiping off her hands she spoke to the two on the couch. "I'll be right back."

Stepping into the hall Alex closed the door carefully behind her. Turning she spotted Maggie clutching her phone in one hand and worrying her lower lip with the other standing at the end of the hall. Meeting each other halfway: Alex waiting and Maggie gathering her courage.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie asked, "If I do this are you with me?"

"Yes."

"With me with me or just because of her?"

"Maggie," Alex reached out to grasp the shorter woman's hand holding it tightly. "I told you I was coming home to you regardless. That wasn't a lie. I wish I could have saved her mother and they were together right now. That failure doesn't change what I had intended to do. It's another sin I will have to live with the rest of my life."

"And if we do this." Maggie gestured vaguely between them at a loss for words suddenly.

"Be a family? The three of us."

"Yes. Be a family… What guarantee can you give that you will stay with us? That we can even make it work!" Maggie turned away and began pacing. "This is stupid. Relationships don't work out just because of kids. Couples divorce all the time even with them!"

"Maggie! Stop." Alex moved to grasp the woman's shoulders but this time Maggie stepped away. Trying not to be hurt, Alex swallowed hard. "All those things are true Maggie. That little girl doesn't guarantee you and I can make this work. We have had a break of trust between us and maybe it's foolish to think we can overcome it, but Maggie, I wanna try. With you."

Maggie dropped her hand from worrying her lip again. "And.. and if I can't parent that little girl? How can I live with that Alex? Failing her?"

"One, I have no doubt you will be amazing at being her mom. Two, I've got your back. Even if we don't work out I will always be there to help you with her. I promise." Taking a breath, Alex continued, "Maggie, just giving birth doesn't make you a parent. Choosing to raise a child to the best of your ability because you think you can give them the world? That is being a parent. And I think we can give that to her."

"I'm afraid."

"I am too."

Maggie scowled, "Not helping Danvers."

"But I'm being honest. I'm scared and I want to try anyway. With you, with her. What guarantee do I have that once you realize you don't need me you take your daughter and start a life without me? There isn't a thing I could do to stop it. Any blood test in the world would say she is yours. But I believe in you and what we can do together." Alex held out her hand palm up hoping Maggie would take it. "Ride or die."

Staring at the hand being offered Maggie slowly grasped it. Looking up into Alex's smiling eyes she said, "Let's keep the dying part off the table for now, k? I'm going to need you around."

"Of course." With a gentle tug Alex led them back down the hall to her apartment door. "You ready for this?"

With a small nod and a tight grip on Alex's hand Maggie reached out for the door knob and stepped into the apartment that had been her home for far too short a time.

On the couch two heads turned and one little girl shouted, "Mommy!"

On her knees in an instant Maggie accepted the little girl into her arms and held her tight as they both started crying. "It's okay baby. I've got you. Shhhhh.. Don't cry. We've got you." Feeling Alex kneeling beside them Maggie could only murmur, "We've got you."

The End.


End file.
